Like a Kittie
by Keysie Maxwell
Summary: Un joven principe con un país entre sus manos. Un duque con ambiciones y rencores. Un reino amenazado de destrucción... y un hechicero con un semigato bajo su cargo...


"Like a Kittie"

Basado en Gundam Wing

By: Keysie Maxwell

**Category: **AU, Shonen Ai, Yaoi, Humor, Lime...

**Raiting: **NC-17

**Pairings: **01 x 02

**Declaimers: **Los personajes de Gundam Wing ya son míos, pero no soy tan mala como para privarles de ellos, así que se los prestaré siempre y cuando me los devuelvan antes de la media noche. Dedicado a todos mis amigos y, en especial, a Shiochang, Midori Maxwell, Takami Megutani y a mi ídolo Maryluz, que se dedican a escribir, como yo.

'**Pensamientos' . Diálogos **

Capitulo 1:

"¡Ayúdame!"

Guiada por la tenue luz que le brindaba la lámpara en su mano, se encaminaba escaleras abajo por los pasillos de palacio hasta la cocina. Estaba muy entrada la madrugada, pero su estómago le había exigido comida y no se había podido resistir a las ansias de comer, después de todo, no había cenado por haber querido ir a la cama temprano y dormir. Posó su mano desocupada en su estómago cuando este volvió a gruñir.

. Ya habrá comida –Susurró con pesadumbres antes de que un bostezo le asaltara.

Llegó hasta la entrada de la cocina y se extrañó de ver luz dentro de ella ¿Quién podría estar despierto a esas horas? Se preguntó intrigada la muchacha en pijamas. Oyó ruidos de platos y cubiertos, puertas que se abrían rápidamente. Entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza mientras dejaba su lámpara en el suelo y tomaba un trozo de madera que estaba tirado cerca de la puerta entre sus manos por si era necesario y, de un solo golpe, abrió la puerta principal de la cocina...

Hilde dejó salir el aire que había estado reteniendo de un largo suspiro cuando vio la esbelta figura de su hermano dentro de la cocina, el chico le miraba sorprendido y con un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas por la impresión de verse descubierto en ese lugar.

. ¿No deberías estar durmiendo, Duo? –Inquirió Hilde arqueando pícaramente una ceja, aún con el madero en sus manos.

. ¿No deberías tener tus manos vacías? –Habló tenso el muchacho de tez trigueña.

. ¡Ah, sí! –Una gota se formó en su nuca al momento de soltar el pedazo de madera -¿Qué haces aquí? –Insistió la muchacha aún en la puerta.

. No podía dormir, así que vine a la cocina para comer algo...

Hilde entonces notó la gran cantidad de comida que había sobre la mesa enfrente de su hermano. Definitivamente ese muchacho nunca iba a aprender.

. Y veo que te estás dando un gran banquete –El muchacho sonrió tímidamente mientras asentía levemente -¿Estoy invitada al banquete, señor?

. Sabe que nunca la dejaría fuera, my lady...

La delgada muchacha se sentó a un lado de su hermano y comenzó a comer una papaya que había sobre la mesa. Adoraba las frutas dulces, todo lo contrario a su hermano que prefería lo cítrico. Sonrió al verse a sí misma comparándose con su hermano, al igual como su madre lo hace.

. ¿Y qué se siente estar a punto de pasar a ser mayor de edad, hermanito? –Inició una nueva conversación la morena.

. Justamente por eso estoy aquí. No podía dormir porque estoy muy emocionado –Sonrió –Estarán todos en el baile, reunidos. Aún no puedo creer que hayan podido contactar a toda la familia

. ¿Pues cómo no iban a hacerlo? Si era el cumpleaños número 18 del heredero al trono, del príncipe más importante en todos estos larguísimos años, del futuro rey de todo Clairen

. No puedo esperar que llegue el día de mañana, estoy muy emocionado

. Yo también. Y en especial porque, de entre toda la gente, tú serás el más feliz, hermanito

. Muchas gracias Hilde... tú siempre piensas más en mí que en ti misma –Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su hermana –A veces pienso que eres demasiado bondadosa conmigo... que no lo merezco

. Tú siempre tan humilde, ¿no? –Acarició el abundante cabello de su hermano –Tú te mereces mucho más de lo que yo te doy

Un relajante silencio se extendió por el amplio cuarto lleno de alacenas, sólo el leve sonido que los cabellos de Duo producían al ser acariciados se dejaba colar de vez en cuanto entre el silencio.

. Oye, mañana va a ser un día muy agotador ¿Por qué no vas a dormir? –Hilde decidió romper el momento.

. Iré, no quiero no poder despertar mañana que es el gran día –Sonrió de nuevo al recordarlo. –Nos vemos en la mañana y no te duermas muy tarde Hilde

. No te preocupes. Me terminaré esto –Le mostró la papaya al trenzado -... y me iré a acostar –Duo se despidió con un gesto de su mano y se marchó, dejando a Hilde sola dentro de la cocina –Hasta mañana...

---,--'- §¤¤§ -'--,---

. ¡Buenos días, joven Maxwell! –Exclamó alegremente un joven, abriendo las cortinas del cuarto del muchacho en la cama. –Hoy hace un día hermoso, perfecto para celebrar su cumpleaños...

. Cierra la maldita cortina –Ordenó molesto, tapándose la cabeza con una mullida almohada.

. Parece que hoy vas a tener un genio... -El muchacho de cabello corto tomó la almohada que el trenzado había puesto sobre su cabeza e, inmediatamente, el trenzado se tapó con sus sábanas, consiguiendo únicamente que volvieran a quitarle su protección para la luz solar.

. Intento dormir, Solo –Le reclamó desganadamente a su sirviente personal.

. Eso veo... –Miró al chico sobre la cama, que aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados. –Pero tienes que levantarte aunque no quieras

Solo tomó la muñeca del joven príncipe y lo jaloneó para que se levantara, una vez conseguido eso lo llevó hasta el baño, donde les esperaba llena de agua tibia una enorme tina de bronce.

. Cuando termines te traeré tu ropa para que vayas a ver a Milly, que te ayudará con el traje–Logró escuchar el trenzado antes de que Solo saliera del baño y cerrara la puerta, dejándole solo.

. Ni modo... –Musitó mientras se despojaba de sus ropas.

Una vez desnudo se acercó a la enorme tina y, con un dedo, tocó el agua. Pudo sentir múltiples ondas de calor deslizarse por su brazo para abrirse paso por todo su cuerpo y abrigarle. Sin más se metió a la tina.

. ¡Esto es vida! –Gimió, cerrando los ojos ante la placentera sensación del agua rodeando su cuerpo. –Que manera perfecta de iniciar el día de mi cumpleaños...

---,--'- §¤¤§ -'--,---

Duo estaba parado sobre una tarima pequeña y redonda, de brazos estirados y sin poder moverse dentro de la habitación de costura mientras Milly, la costurera de palacio, se encargaba de terminar los arreglos del traje de cumpleaños que el trenzado llevaba puesto ahora.

. ¿Vas a tardar Milly? –Preguntó el cansado trenzado con impaciencia.

. Ya casi termino –La mujer de fino cabello plateado respondió por enésima vez al impaciente príncipe.

. Lo mismo dijiste hace media hora –Suspiró haciendo un puchero –Ya no aguanto esta posición...

. Tenga paciencia, joven

. Eso intento –Suspiró.

. ¿Está emocionado? –Inquirió de pronto la dulce mujer, cortando el tema anterior.

. ¿Eh? –El trenzado no entendió.

. Por su cumpleaños –Aclaró calmada.

. ¡Ah! Por supuesto que sí. Me siento muy contento... he estado esperando esto desde que tenía 15 años

. No ha sido una espera muy larga, ¿verdad?

. Sip... el tiempo se pasó más rápido de lo que pensé

. Le deseo lo mejor en este día, joven Duo

. Muchas gracias Milly...

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando toques en la puerta se escucharon.

. Duo, soy yo, Wufei... –Escuchó del otro lado.

. ¡Pasa! –Permitió de inmediato, volteando apenas un poco la cabeza para mirar la puerta, por donde entraba su hermano.

. ¡Wow Duo! Veo que te estás llevando la gran vida –El chico de ojos negros se sentó en la cama.

. Sí... –Sonrió, pero una gota de sudor salió en su nuca cuando sintió hormigas en sus brazos y piernas -Milly, ya estoy acalambrado

. Duo, eres muy quejumbroso –Le reclamó Wufei entretenido –No dejas hacer a la pobre Milly su trabajo

. ¿Qué tal si intentas hacer esto en vez de mí?

. Yo ya lo hice y no le di ningún problema a Milly, ¿verdad? –La mujer asintió levemente.

. Pues tú lo soportas porque eres un salvaje

Wufei estalló a carcajadas.

. Que inmaduro eres...

. Ya déjame en paz ¬¬

---,--'- §¤¤§ -'--,---

Ya habían dado cuatro campanadas, el sol estaba en lo más alto, las aves cantaban alegres al espléndido día y dentro de palacio, en el salón de baile, estaban los familiares, cocineros, sirvientes, amigos y hasta de gente del pueblo. Sí, del pueblo, porque en el reino de Clairen los reyes gobernaban justamente, sin juzgar a la gente por su cargo social, ni sus riquezas, ni su apariencia.

Un muchacho rubio se escabullía entre la multitud para llegar hasta la enorme mesa en donde dejaban el vino y la comida. Rápido se sirvió un poco del vino tinto, que estaba en un delicado recipiente, en una copa y se dispuso a beber cuando vio una figura conocida comiendo veloz a su lado.

. ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías dejar algo de comida para los demás invitados

Sonrió picaronamente cuando vio a su primo de cabello negro detenerse de comer algo atragantado y con una gota en su nuca.

. No sabía que habías llegado, Quatre –Dijo más molesto que contento por la presencia del rubio.

. Llegué ayer en la noche, era lógico que no me vieras –Miró al frente, donde estaban todos los mayores charlando -¿Dónde está Duo?

. Creo que está en la entrada, recibiendo a los invitados...

. Pobre. Seguro está aburridísimo –Sonrió con lastima.

. Yo no sé como lo hace papá para no mandarlo a la horca

. ¡Wufei! –Exclamó sorprendido.

. Estaba bromeando, solo eso –Y volvió a su tarea de devorar los dulces sobre la mesa, sin querer alargar más la conversación.

La música que había estado tocando la orquesta se detuvo, atrayendo la atención de los presentes en la fiesta hacia la tarima donde ya se encontraban los reyes de Clairen sentados en sus respectivos tronos.

. Amigos y familiares, pueblo nuestro –Comenzó a hablar el rey –Hoy estamos reunidos para festejar uno de los eventos más importantes de los últimos años. Hoy festejamos el cumpleaños del mayor de mis hijos y futuro rey, que unirá los cuatro reinos que se dividieron hace ya largos 30 años. Hoy celebramos que el hijo de Helen y mío cumple su mayoría de edad...

Todos los invitados observaron al príncipe trenzado salir detrás de una roja cortina al costado de los tronos de los reyes y quedaron boquiabiertos, pero sin poder dejar de aplaudir. El hermoso muchacho de piel trigueña vestía un hermoso traje azul con delicados adornos en plateado y dorado, que acentuaban el hermoso color azul prusiano de la tela y dejaban ver con mayor claridad los contornos del muchacho, una cinta plateada bordada delicadamente con dorado pasaba desde el hombro del muchacho hasta su cintura, su cabello trenzado con delgadas cintas entrelazadas a su cabello le hacían ver aún mejor ¡y claro! Todo esto acompañado de su admirable y divina belleza.

. Les agradezco a todos por haber venido hoy para festejar conmigo mi cumpleaños. En verdad, este es uno de los días más especiales que me ha tocado vivir y creo que su presencia es lo que lo hace aún mejor… -Una pausa –Les estoy infinitamente agradecidos también por haberme elegido como el próximo rey de esta hermosa región y les prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo –Una pausa -¡Y bueno! Supongo que ahora solo me queda desearles que festejen como...

. ¡Así que el joven príncipe por fin ha decidido dar la cara! –Interrumpió una voz proveniente de la puerta principal, que hizo voltear a todos en la sala –Pero que mala educación la tuya Edward, no te has tomado la molestia de invitar a nadie del reino del sur ¿Y así quieres que tu hijo comience a gobernar toda la región?

. Treize –Musitó Edward, el rey del norte, levantándose de su trono -¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí!

. Bueno, quería venir personalmente a felicitar a tu hermoso hijo por su cumpleaños–Caminó hacia el centro del salón, por entre la gente, sin pensarlo dos veces, le abrían paso al hombre de aspecto peligroso.

. No te atrevas siquiera a verle –Amenazó rudamente, parándose frente a Duo.

. ¡Oh, vamos! No te pongas en ese plano tan rudo, Edward. Si hasta regalo le he traído –Estiró su brazo y, en su mano, apareció un dorado báculo.

Un "Ooohh" general se escuchó por el gran salón al darse cuenta que los rumores eran ciertos y en verdad los de la tierra del sur dominaban la magia.

. No te atrevas –Le dijo adelantándose hacia el hombre y dejando a su hijo a la vista de Treize.

. Muy tarde... –Susurró al momento de apuntar con la punta del báculo al trenzado, que no pudo hacer más que quedarse inmóvil al igual que todos los demás presentes.

Un fuerte viento comenzó a azotar el cuerpo delgado del príncipe, que fue rodeado por unas criaturas verdosas que no dejaban de moverse a su alrededor. Los ojos de Duo se vieron perdidos, vacíos al momento que dejaba salir un humo blanco por su boca.

. Majemj –Pronunció suavemente Treize, provocando que Duo comenzara a elevarse por los aires.

. ¡Hermano! –Gritó Hilde con terror comenzando a correr hacia su hermano.

. ¡Hilde no! –Wufei tomó a su hermana por la cintura para detenerla.

. Déjame ir, sino hago algo quien sabe que le va a pasar a Duo –Miró al muchacho que le sostenía. –Wufei...

. No vas a lograr nada -Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de comenzar a sentirse pesado y sin las energías para poder moverse.

Ante las miradas sorprendidas y horrorizadas de los presentes en el salón que no podían moverse, Duo comenzó a expedir una luz violeta que le rodeó, encegueciendo a todos los espectadores.

El ojivioleta abrió los ojos, que cambiaron a un tono ambarino y se volvieron felinos, de pupilas largas en vez de anchas, sus orejas desaparecieron y, a cambio, dos orejas puntiagudas de felino aparecieron sobre su cabeza, su cabello se soltó de su trenza y creció hasta alcanzar sus rodillas, su nariz fue alcanzada por un polvo que provenía del aura que le rodeaba y, de pronto, todos los olores de perfumes y comida comenzaron a llegar fuertes y mareadores hasta él, de sus manos salieron filosas garras, una cola salió de su trasero y en su cuerpo comenzaron a salir músculos más detallados ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se preguntó asustado observando a la gente bajo él.

. Injam –Gritó una voz fuera de palacio y el futuro rey calló al piso arrodillado, con una mano apoyada en el piso y otra en su rostro, tapando uno de sus ojos.

. Maldito... –Susurró Treize al reconocer la voz y, soltando un espeso humo, desapareció, junto con su hechizo de inmovilidad.

Duo abrió sus ojos y pestañeó repetidas veces ante la clara vista que tenía. El brillo del sol que se colaba por las ventanas le hizo arder ligeramente los ojos y podía notar los más mínimos detalles hasta en la gente que estaba cerca de la puerta principal. Su mirada pasaba rápida por entre la gente, de izquierda a derecha y viceversa con miedo notorio en su expresión. Se levantó aterrorizado de pronto por todo lo que había ocurrido y comenzó a retroceder temblorosamente, deteniéndose sólo al chocar contra algo, que le hizo voltear exaltado.

. Duo, pequeño, tranquilo –Escuchó fuerte la voz de su padre y se tapó los oídos puntiagudos en su cabeza comenzando a retroceder esta vez hacia la gente –Ven, hijo, Duo... no pasa nada...

El destrenzado miró hacia todos lados con miedo y, con un rápido vistazo, notó un ventanal justo a su derecha. Sonrió y saltó los tres metros de alto que necesitaba para llegar a su objetivo sin nada de esfuerzo. Puso sus manos frente a su rostro y atravesó el cristal del ventanal con su cuerpo para caer, junto a los pedazos brillantes de cristal, perfectamente de pie, al piso ya fuera de palacio.

Duo jadeaba debido a los rápidos latidos que daba su corazón, que se encontraba seducido por la adrenalina, en medio del jardín delantero de palacio aún sin saber de qué diablos era lo que estaba huyendo, preguntándose de donde había brotado ese miedo profundo que sentía y qué diablos le había hecho ese hechizo, mas sus pensamientos tuvieron que ser detenidos cuando el sonido de viento siendo cortado por un objeto le asustó... sintió su cabello erizarse...

Rápido volteo a su derecha y, con su mano izquierda, tomó el objeto en el aire, sorprendiéndose nuevamente por la agilidad que comenzaba a brotar en él.

. Un papel –Murmuró achicando los ojos en desconfianza.

Desenrolló el papel y se sorprendió de ver que en la hoja se hallaba el delicado dibujo de un joven y las palabras "búscalo en Sinoe" bajo este. Buscó con la mirada de donde había provenido ese papel, pero no pudo percibir nada ya que gritos volvieron a alertarle.

. ¡Guardias, búsquenlo! –Escuchó gritar el felino trenzado a su padre y salió corriendo a una velocidad increíble fuera de los territorios de con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza "buscar al chico en el retrato"...

---,--'- §¤¤§ -'--,---

El silencio abundó en el gran salón por donde segundos antes había salido por la ventana un atemorizado e increíblemente felino príncipe de Clairen. Todos los presentes en el salón observaban aún el roto cristal con miradas asombradas.

. El príncipe estará bien –Una voz penetrante y fría se coló en el silencio. Las miradas tristes de los reyes se desviaron hacia la puerta principal donde otro hombre encapuchado se posaba.

. ¡¿Dónde está! –Gritó enfadado Edward.

. Él se ha ido a Sinoe...

. A Sinoe –repitió la rubia reina al momento de tapar con sus manos su boca -¿Por qué ha ido hasta allá?

. Porque yo se lo indiqué...

. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a enviarlo a esas tierras tan peligrosas! –Gritó incontrolable el rey, interrumpiendo al hombre de cabello platinado.

. Alteza, su hijo fue semi-hechizado con un conjuro que tiene una muy complicada forma de ser revertido, este conjuro necesita ser revertido con muy poco comunes ingredientes y un ritual largo que sólo un joven hechicero de Sinoe puede realizar... –Explicó calmado.

. ¿Cómo sabía que mi hijo había sido hechizado? –Inquirió más calmado el rey.

. Porque yo estaba aquí también, y hubiese detenido antes a Treize si su maldito conjuro no me hubiese alcanzado también –Se inclinó levemente –Lamento mucho que no haya podido ayudar antes a Duo

. No se preocupe, usted ya ha hecho suficiente –Todos voltearon a ver a la reina con sorpresa –Muchas gracias, señor...

-Se detuvo al no saber el nombre del hombre de cabello platinado.

. Milliardo, Milliardo Peacecraft de las tierras del sur

---,--'- §¤¤§ -'--,---

. Debí comer algo en la fiesta –Se quejó el trenzado caminando por un enorme sector desierto, que comenzaba a helarse por la entrada de la noche –Me muero de hambre...

Volvió a desenrollar el papel en su mano y miró el dibujo fijamente. El chico que aparecía era bastante guapo, debía admitir. Tenía el cabello corto bastante desordenado, ojos pequeños y fieros, cejas arqueadas, pero sin disgusto, labios gruesos y rostro semi ovalado. Simplemente perfecto a la vista. Aunque... pensándolo bien ¿Qué era lo que había estado pensando al salir a buscar a un desconocido que quien sabía para que buscaba?.

. Con el miedo que tenía no analicé nada –Miró el cielo ya oscuro y lleno de estrellas, sobresaltándose al notar que aunque ya había anochecido podía ver perfectamente todo el paisaje a su alrededor.

Suspiró nuevamente, enrolló el papel y lo guardó entre sus ropas para seguir con su caminata que seguramente le iba a tomar muchas más horas.

. Definitivamente debí comer algo...

---,--'- §¤¤§ -'--,---

. ¿No te vas a ir a la cama? –Inquirió Wufei a su hermana, que permanecía sentada cerca de una chimenea encendida en el comedor.

. No, aún no...

. Hil, no puedes permanecer toda la noche despierta.

. No quiero dormir, Wufei...

. Hilde, sabes que si tienen noticias de Duo te lo harán saber aunque duermas. Todos sabemos como quieres a Duo –Se sentó a un lado de la morena, que permaneció con la vista en la chimenea –Vamos Hil...

. Prefiero quedarme un poco más en pie. Tú puedes volver a dormir Wufei

. ¿Estas demente? Yo me quedo contigo, quien sabe si vas a necesitar a alguien que te proteja –Sonrió.

. Muchas gracias, Wufei... –Sonrió igualmente.

. No es nada –Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana y su expresión cambió a una seria –Oye, ¿Qué crees que hubiese logrado Treize si Milliardo no hubiese detenido el conjuro?

. No lo he pensado, me dan escalofríos de imaginarlo

. Es que... si Duo tenía todas esas características felinas... ¿Crees que lo iba a convertir en un animal?

. Quien sabe que es capaz de hacer ese hombre –Acarició el cabello de Wufei -Lo bueno es que no logró su objetivo

. Sí, tienes razón... –Wufei puso una expresión triste -¿Sabes? Tengo el presentimiento de que Dermail no se va a quedar tranquilo con el poco escandalo que ha armado.

. Odio admitirlo, pero yo igual pensaba lo mismo... –Observó fijamente el fuego de la chimenea, que se reflejaba en sus ojos -¿Debemos decírselo a papá?

. No creo que sea adecuado alertarlo más por ahora. Además, tal vez sea sólo un presentimiento

. Sí, talvez... –Susurró pesadamente.

---,--'- §¤¤§ -'--,---

. ¡¡NO LO LOGRASTE! –Gritó furioso el hombre de cabello canoso.

. No, señor Dermail–Tragó duro en nerviosismo- Milliardo se presentó y detuvo mi conjuro antes de que terminase de hechizarlo

. Ese traidor –Refunfuñó con ira.

. Pero el chico quedó con más de una característica felina, no podrá acercarse a nadie y mucho menos subir al trono de esa forma. Todos le van a rechazar. Además hay hombres de mi bando que le buscan para traerlo hasta aquí y que pueda terminar el conjuro...

. No creo que esto vaya a ser tan fácil –Se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio –El muchacho tiene habilidades felinas y, así, no va a ser nada fácil atraparlo. Además está su padre –Pensó la situación otro poco -Vamos a necesitar crear un plan, un buen plan que no tenga forma de ser contrarrestado

. En ese caso voy a llamar a los demás hechiceros –Informó abriendo la puerta.

. Treize... –Le llamó, deteniéndolo.

. Diga

. ¿Has sabido de él? –Treize mostró una expresión de sorpresa.

. La última vez que tuvimos contacto con él fue cerca de las tierras de Sinoe, pero dudamos que siga por allí...

. Ya veo... ese chico es muy escurridizo –Achico los ojos –Treize... haz que vengan también los guerreros

. ¿Va a buscarlo, señor?

. No lo haré, pero si aparece definitivamente hay que traerlo de vuelta

. ¿Es tan necesario?

. Es el mejor hechicero que conozco

. Como usted diga... señor –Hizo una reverencia y salió del cuarto.

. Sea como sea Edward, tu hijo no va a salir bien librado de esto... así tenga que ir yo mismo y convertirlo en el desagradable animal que tú eres... –Musitó al aire.

---,--'- §¤¤§ -'--,---

Había pasado casi un día desde que el príncipe Maxwell hubo desaparecido, habían dado ya tres campanadas de la tarde y el rey y todos los presentes en la pasada fiesta estaban reunidos en el salón para conferencias en palacio.

. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el príncipe? –Inquirió un aldeano que había estado en la fiesta.

. Pues vamos a dejar que haga lo que tenga que hacer, pero siempre vamos a seguirle el rastro con nuestros guardias.

. ¿No vamos a traerlo aquí, señor? –Preguntó otro aldeano.

. No, según sé tiene que ir en busca de alguien para poder liberarse del hechizo en el que cayó ayer, así que vamos a dejar que tome su camino.

. ¿Debemos informar al resto de las tierras de esto? –Esta vez era el turno de preguntar de la madre del rey Edward.

. La desaparición de mi hijo Duo debe quedar entre nosotros, madre. No queremos que otra gente se entrometa y comience a buscarlo para armas líos o cosas peores...

. ¿Qué haremos si alguien aparte de nosotros lo encuentra? –Inquirió el padre de Quatre.

. Pues vamos a tener que decir la verdad. No hay opción ante eso

. ¿Piensan ayudar al joven para recuperarse?

. Milliardo, quien nos ayudó ayer, está camino a Sinoe junto con algunos de mis guardias para ayudar a mi hijo en ese aspecto

. Entonces, eso quiere decir que podemos estar tranquilos –Quatre aseguró dulcemente.

. Sí, pueden estarlo, mas bien deben estarlo... –Una pausa- ya es hora de que se retiren a sus labores. Si sabemos algo del príncipe se lo vamos a hacer saber de inmediato...

Los aldeanos comenzaron a salir del salón seguidos por los familiares de los reyes entre murmullos y conversaciones, dejando a solas a los reyes que permanecían en sus tronos.

. ¿Estas bien? –Inquirió Helen a su esposo, que tenía un aspecto cansado y apesadumbrado.

. Sí, no es nada –Suspiró con preocupación.

---,--'- §¤¤§ -'--,---

'Estoy tan cansado' Pensó Duo, que ya comenzaba a ver todo borroso. No había comido nada en un día completo y el calor que ahora estaba asaltándolo terminaba por volverlo loco después de que hubiese pasado una fría noche.

. Demonios... no debí irme de casa tan precipitadamente –Se quejó sin dejar de caminar.

Entrecerró sus ahora ambarinos ojos para poder mirar el cielo que se oscurecía lentamente por las espesas nubes negras que comenzaban a cubrir toda la zona desértica, avanzando conforme el viento las movía de forma amenazante, como queriendo darle a entender al trenzado que de un momento a otro iban a dejar caer sus revoltosas gotas de agua sobre él.

'Lo que me faltaba' Refunfuñó cuando múltiple gotas que caían del cielo comenzaron a mojarle por completo sus sucias y desgastadas ropas y su sensible piel.

. ¡Que no saben que los gatos odian el agua! –Le reclamó al aire, molesto mientras iniciaba una loca carrera para evitar mojarse –Menudo clima el de este lugar...

Tan solo habían pasado dos horas y Duo ya había corrido lo suficiente como para ganarse más de 40 premios por los 100 metros planos. Estaba sumamente cansado y acalorado por la carrera, mas la lluvia seguía cayendo con furia sobre él y ahora parecía que quería darle un ataque de alucinaciones porque juraría estar viendo de forma borrosa una ciudad al horizonte.

. Una ciudad al horizonte... –Musitó deteniéndose por completo. De pronto, al recordar algo, sonrió grandemente y saltó lo más alto que pudo gritando: –¡Sinoe!

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Duo comenzó otra loca carrera hacia las alejadas tierras, ignorando el mareo que había comenzado a sentir al hacerlo.

---,--'- §¤¤§ -'--,---

. ¡Las mejores frutas de la región! ¡Comida preparada! ¡Pan fresco! –Eran los gritos que llegaban cada vez más fuertes a sus oídos mientras recorría el mercado de Sinoe, no era para nada nuevo para él ir de compras a esas horas de la mañana, después de todo tenía que hacer lo mismo todos los sábados.

. Deme unas cuantas manzanas, señor –Pidió inexpresivamente a un hombre de cabello negro que le sonrió inmediatamente.

. Nuevamente por aquí, joven –Comentó con afán mientras echaba manzanas a un saco que el muchacho le había entregado.

. Sí, como todos los sábados, señor Ryu...

. ¿Cómo está tu padre, allá en Minersa? ¿Se ha comunicado?

. Ayer llegó Ichi con un mensaje de mi padre. Él le saluda...

. ¡Siempre tan considerado! Mándale saludos de mi parte y dile que esperamos pronta su próxima visita a la casa

. Claro...

Ryu le entregó el saco con las manzanas al muchacho de ojos azules, que era lo único que dejaba ver claramente con su capucha color café puesta.

. Tiene algunas manzanas de más para que disfrutes –Le Guiñó un ojo.

. Muchísimas gracias –Tomó el saco y le dio al hombre unas monedas de oro. Se volteó y comenzó a alejarse a paso lento –Ese hombre... es demasiado bondadoso

Se llevo unas dos horas recorriendo los diferentes puestos de vendedores, adquiriendo comida, utensilios para su pequeña casa y, sobre todo, artículos para sus hechizos, que debía adquirir ya en la parte más escondida del mercado, donde la gente imitaba ser vendedores de comida para poder lograr sus objetivos de vender artículos mágicos, ya que la magia era un poco mal vista por los alrededores de esa ciudad.

El chico encapuchado estaba adquiriendo una valiosísima garra de dragón oriental, de los cuales quedaban muy pocos, cuando la lluvia comenzó a bajar de nuevo, obligando a los mercaderes a tomar sus pertenencias y marcharse.

. Llévatelo muchacho –Le dijo el hombre de la tienda, que recogía desesperado sus cosas para marcharse –Sé que me pagarás luego...

Sin más el hombre se fue, dejándolo solo, parado en medio de la calle casi vacía, donde se posaba generalmente el mercado.

. Gracias... creo –Susurró al aire y comenzó a correr para buscar refugio de la lluvia.

Corría lo más rápido que podía, esquivando a la gente que, al igual que él, iban a sus casas a buscar refugio, sólo que él no iba a su casa, sino que buscaba, al menos, el techo de alguna tienda donde poder quedarse y no pescar un resfriado. Se detuvo un momento, jadeante, para buscar algún lugar cuando lo vio... tirado en el duro suelo de tierra y bajo el techo de tela de una vieja tienda se encontraba la frágil figura trenzada de un muchacho que parecía estar bastante mal.

Rápidamente, se acercó hasta el muchacho y pudo notar como jadeaba incontrolablemente, como sus mejillas se teñían de un arrebatado color rojo y su cuerpo, totalmente mojado, se estremecía ligeramente a ratos.

. Fiebre... –Musitó un tanto preocupado.

Sin pensarlo mucho el joven encapuchado posó su mano en la frente del chico en el suelo, notando que esta ardía. Luego llevó su mano hasta la mejilla del chico y esta se encontraba igual que su frente. Sin duda el muchacho corría mucho peligro si se quedaba en ese lugar, pero... ¿Cómo llevarlo al menos a su casa sin mojarlo más de lo que estaba?.

. Padre –El chico de ojos azules volteó a ver al trenzado en el suelo, que susurraba entre sueños. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho, dejándolo semi-acostado.

. Muchacho... –Le llamó suavemente, dulcemente –Vamos, despierta...

Lentamente, el chico afiebrado abrió sus ojos de un increíble color ambarino hasta la mitad y observó el delicado rostro frente a él... ojos azules y pequeños, cabello castaño oscuro alborotado, labios ligeramente sonrosados y gruesos y, por último, rostro semi-ovalado y moreno... era perfecto... simplemente eso, perfecto.

. ¿Te sientes bien? –Inquirió estúpidamente, según él, para ver si el muchacho reaccionaba y le contestaba algo, pero el chico de ojos felinos ambarinos no dijo nada, sólo sonrió.

. ... Eres tú –Susurró luego de un rato, apoyando su mano sobre la mejilla morena del hechicero, sorprendiéndolo –Te he... encontrado...

La mano del trigueño cayó pesadamente al suelo mojado, haciendo salpicar algunas gotas de agua de lluvia por el peso. El moreno solo pudo quedársele viendo por algunos segundos. El chico era...

. Debes llevarlo a algún lugar para que se recupere... no lo olvides, Heero Yuy... –Se dijo a sí mismo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, al momento de levantar con una enorme facilidad al muchacho inconsciente.

---,--'- §¤¤§ -'--,---

Abrió pesadamente los ojos y vio un techo de madera café frente a él. Se extrañó ante eso y rápido volteo su mirada hacia su izquierda, notando esta vez que se encontraba sobre una cama y que ya era de noche, pues una ventana cerrada a unos cuantos pasos de él le permitía ver el cielo nuevamente estrellado.

'¿Cuántos días han pasado?' Se preguntó el trenzado, sin ánimos de moverse para averiguarlo. Volvió su cabeza al frente y cerró los ojos nuevamente, para descansar.

. ¿No tienes hambre? –Le preguntó una voz calmada a su derecha, haciendo que se volteara a ver sorprendido –Lamento haberte asustado, pero tienes que comer algo o nunca te vas a recuperar.

. ¿Qui-Quién eres? –Pronunció débilmente el chico en la cama.

. Eso no es importante ahora

Pasó su mano por debajo de la nuca del trenzado y levantó su cabeza, apoyándola delicadamente en variados almohadones de colores. El trenzado cerró sus ojos nuevamente.

. Preparé una sopa para ti. Te va a quitar la fiebre... –Tomó de una pequeña mesita un tazón con humeante sopa.

. No tengo hambre aún –Reclamó ligeramente, sin abrir sus ojos. No tenía fuerzas.

. Pues no tienes como más recuperar tus energías, pequeño –Con una cuchara tomó un poco del líquido blanquecino, con trocitos de pan.

. No me digas así... –Bufó molesto, sintiendo el tibio contacto de la cuchara con sopa en sus labios, lo que le obligó a abrir la boca para tomar la comida. Duo hizo un gesto.

. No me digas que está mala –El hechicero parecía sorprendido.

. No es eso... me quemé –Musitó, abriendo los ojos con mayor pesadez que antes -¿Quién eres? –Volvió a insistir, pero otra cucharada de sopa le interrumpió.

. Te dije que no era relevante –Y sopló otra cucharada que le ofreció al trenzado, que la tomó sin protestas.

. Yo te he visto en alguna parte...

. No recuerdo haber visto a un espíritu felino con anterioridad.

. ¿Espíritu felino? –Repitió con un hilo de voz, volviendo a apoyar su peso en las almohadas –No soy un espíritu...

. Ajá –Dijo sarcástico. No le iba a engañar, miles de veces él había escuchado hablar de animales que tomaban la forma de humanos, pero aún así manteniendo características de su antigua forma y la cola y orejas del muchacho en la cama lo delataban claramente como un gato.

. Soy un humano y vengo de Clairen... –Musitó, sin poder detener a sus párpados, que se cerraban lentamente –Yo vengo... vengo a...

Heero suspiró aliviado al ver que el trigueño volvía a dormirse. Tomó el plato y la cuchara y las dejó en una canasta, junto con otras losas sucias. En verdad que el gato trenzado era extraño, pensó suspirando nuevamente.

---,--'- §¤¤§ -'--,---

La gran puerta café oscura se abrió, revelando las figuras de dos soldados del reino y de un hombre de cabello platinado largo, hasta las caderas, que llevaba bajo el brazo un pergamino. El hombre alto entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, quedando a solas con el rey de Clairen.

. ¿Tienes noticias de Duo? –Inquirió sin rodeos el rey de cabello castaño, casi rubio, sin siquiera voltear a ver quien era, sino que manteniendo su vista en el paisaje que se veía tras un ventanal enorme.

. No, señor... no hemos podido localizarlo

. ¿Fueron a Sinoe?

. No, sólo revisamos las tierras cercanas a la ciudad

. ¿Por qué no fueron directo a la ciudad? –Volteó a ver a Milliardo, que inmediatamente le miró a los ojos.

. Quiero solicitar un permiso para dirigirme solo a la ciudad, señor...

. ¿Y eso a qué se debe?

. ¿No cree que tanto guardia va a terminar por asustar a la gente de Sinoe? Si hago este viaje solo, además, sería más fácil acercarme a su hijo sin ser notado, y así vigilarlo.

Edward se sentó en su silla, tras una mesa y apoyó sus codos en esta, para apoyar sus manos, entrelazadas, en su mentón, en acto pensativo.

. Tienes razón, pero... –Levantó nuevamente su mirada -¿Cómo piensas llegar a Sinoe más rápido de lo que te podrían llevar mis hombres?

. Pues... con magia

. Sabes que la magia es mal vista en Sinoe

. Voy a cuidarme, señor... no tiene de que preocuparse –Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dispuso a marchar.

. Milliardo... –Le detuvo.

. ¿Sí, señor?

. Muchas gracias por todo lo que está haciendo por nosotros –Inclinó levemente su cabeza y Milliardo sonrió para marcharse.

---,--'- §¤¤§ -'--,---

Estaba sentado en el marco de su ventana, apoyando la espalda en la pared. Una de sus piernas caía libre por fuera de la casa y la otra se mantenía doblada, con el pie apoyado en el marco. Una mano descansaba sobre la rodilla de esa pierna y la otra se mantenía estirada dentro de la casa. Sus ojos azul cielo observaban fijamente la hermosa luna llena, que se reflejaba brillante en sus ojos seductores. Una sonrisa pequeña adornaba su rostro siempre serio.

Se estiró ligeramente, bostezando, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza y entrelazando sus dedos al momento de cerrar sus ojos y tirar su cabeza hacia atrás, lo más que pudiese para luego adoptar su posición inicial en la ventana.

. Es muy tarde... debería ir a la...

. No me dejes... –Suspiró la delicada voz del minino en su cama, que le hizo voltear hacia su derecha –No dejes que... me quede... así

Heero arqueó una ceja al escuchar lo que el muchacho decía porque sinceramente no le encontraba sentido alguno a sus palabras ¿Dejarlo como estaba? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?.

. Yo quiero... yo quiero... –Abrió sus ojos precipitadamente, despertando de su pesadilla totalmente jadeante y cubierto de frío sudor.

. ¿Estás bien? –Inquirió sin poder controlarse el moreno, que seguía en la ventana.

. ¿Eres un ángel? –Preguntó confundido al ver la silueta en la ventana, que era enmarcada divinamente por la luz de la luna.

. Si quieres que lo sea, yo lo seré –Susurró tiernamente.

. Necesito encontrar a un hechicero... –Musitó sin fuerzas otra vez –Sino... me quedaré así para siempre... yo quiero...

. No sabes lo que dices, la fiebre te está afectando –Le interrumpió, acercándose a la cama del chico –Descansa... –Apoyó su mano en la frente del muchacho, que se quedó dormido gracias a su magia.

---,--'- §¤¤§ -'--,---

Miró por última vez la pequeña cabaña de madera situada dentro de un pequeño bosque y se volteó, dándole la espalda a la cabaña, dispuesto a irse y no volver nuevamente hasta entrada la noche para que el que consideraba un espíritu se marchara de una vez por todas, después de todo, ya no tenía fiebre y se había alimentado bien en los días que estuvo con él, a pesar de que no había permanecido mucho tiempo despierto durante ese lapso.

. No tienes que preocuparte... –Se recordó fríamente el hechicero, arrojando un poco de su aliento en sus manos, para abrigarse del frío mañanero.

Se sentó lentamente en el colchón de la cama donde estaba, dejando que las suaves sábanas se deslizaran hasta sus caderas, restregó sus ojos con afán y soltó un gran bostezo antes de estirarse completamente.

'¿Dónde estoy?' Se preguntó cuando terminó su ritual de todas las mañanas 'Este definitivamente no es mi cuarto en palacio'

. Diablos –Susurró con alteración al pensar lo peor -¿Me han raptado?

Analizó sus propias palabras y el terrible temor que le había invadido y lanzó una tranquila risa al aire.

. Me he vuelto un cobarde... –Posó su mano izquierda en su cabeza –Nunca debí encontrarme con Treize... me ha alterado los nervios

Suspiró otra vez y se lanzó nuevamente entre los almohadones sobre la cama, provocando que estos se movieran a su alrededor por la brusquedad de la caída.

. Es extraño... no puedo recordar nada desde que me encontraba en el desierto. ¿Aún estaré en ese lugar?

Sin saber por qué, volteó hacia su izquierda, topándose con la única ventana en la pequeña cabaña, que le mostró los frondosos árboles que crecían, seguramente, alrededor de la cabaña donde estaba.

'Es un bosque' Pensó extrañado antes de recordar la delicada figura de una persona recargada justamente en la misma ventana que ahora miraba.

. Q-Que demonios... –Se sentó de golpe en la cama al darse cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos -¡Ah!

Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar atropelladamente a su memoria, atrayendo potentemente la voz y figura de un joven...

'. ¿Te sientes bien?

. No recuerdo haber visto a un espíritu felino con anterioridad

. ¿No tienes hambre?

. Te dije que no era relevante... '

Duo tomó fuertemente su cabeza entre sus manos cuando esta comenzó a dolerle fuertemente al comenzar a recordar sin descanso lo ocurrido en tres días... esa voz no quería abandonar su mente...

'. Si quieres que lo sea, yo lo seré

. No me digas que está mala

. No sabes lo que dices, la fiebre te está afectando

. Necesito encontrar a un hechicero... '

Al escuchar su propia voz entre sus pensamientos el felino muchacho se levantó de la cama, dejando caer las sabanas en el piso. Rápido comenzó a buscar algo entre sus arrugadas ropas, algo de suma importancia y que esperaba no se hubiera dañado con la lluvia.

. ¡Lo tengo! –Exclamó alegre cuando sacó de entre su saco un pequeño papel rectangular –Te encontré...

Musitó con una leve sonrisa en la comisura de los labios al momento de acariciar con su dedo índice el papel, que sin darse cuenta dejó caer al piso de la cabaña cuando salió por la ventana de esta en busca de aquel muchacho que, si mal no recordaba, había visto salir temprano en la mañana.

---,--'- §¤¤§ -'--,---

Saltó hacia el techo de otra casa, sentándose al instante para comenzar a olfatear el aire. Le era sumamente difícil identificar de que dirección le llegaba exactamente el exquisito olor que inundaba la cabaña de donde había salido minutos antes debido a que todos los olores de las muchísimas personas en la ciudad se mezclaban entre ellos con los radicales cambios del curso del viento.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos y saltó hacia el tejado de la casa de enfrente para intentar encontrar al muchacho que le había ayudado entre todas las personas que caminaban amontonadas por el callejón que se formaba por dos filas de casas enormes.

. Demonios, no pensé que Sinoe fuese tan grande –Musitó con algo de rabia.

'¿Dónde estás?' Se preguntó mientras pasaba su vista de persona en persona, sin resultados positivos por su búsqueda. 'Vamos, vamos... ' Comenzó a repetirse, como intentando animar al chico a que apareciera.

Comenzó a recorrer con la mirada todo el largo del callejón, deteniéndose bruscamente en la juntura de dos callejones, al notar el movimiento veloz que realizó una persona al entrar al callejón más angosto, que se unía con el principal, que antes él miraba.

Sin saber exactamente por qué, comenzó a correr y saltar por los tejados para seguir a esa figura misteriosa que se había colado por los callejones.

Cayó sobre un tejado en forma de "A", ya dentro del angosto callejón, y se quedó allí, observando como el muchacho encapuchado que siguió hablaba con un hombre alto, de cabello gris y aspecto amable.

. ¿Me buscabas? –Dijo el hombre que vestía colores llamativos.

. Tenía que darte el dinero que te debía por la garra de dragón oriental, Howard –Habló fríamente, haciendo saltar el corazón de Duo al reconocer la voz.

. Tú siempre tan atento... no por nada eres uno de mis mejores clientes –Sonrió recibiendo la bolsa con monedas que le extendía el muchacho -¿No necesitas otro accesorio, Heero?

Duo abrió enormes sus ojos al escuchar el nombre del chico. Si no se equivocaba, luego, el saber su nombre le iba a ayudar mucho...

. No por ahora –Miró hacia la entrada del callejón, inspeccionando que nadie viniera –Al menos que tengas los pergaminos que necesito

'¡Pergaminos!' Duo se tapó la boca para asegurarse de que no hacía gritado lo que pensaba 'Es un hechicero... igual… igual que Treize… eso... ¿quiere decir que también viene del sur?' Tembló ante sus pensamientos '¿eso significa que no va a ayudarme a volver a la normalidad?'

Howard y Heero se miraron cómplices por unos cuantos segundos antes de que el hombre mayor entrara a una casa sin decir absolutamente nada.

Heero finalmente cerró los ojos con aparente tranquilidad y, sin siquiera voltear, dijo:

. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir espiándome? –Estas palabras hicieron que al muchacho sobre el tejado se le pusiera la piel de gallina –No debiste salir de la cabaña...

Duo se sorprendió al ver voltear al muchacho al momento que se quitaba la capucha del rostro y miraba hacia donde él estaba con una ligera sonrisa sobre los labios.

. Yo... –Intentó comenzar, pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. Tenía enfrente al chico en el dibujo, pero nadie le aseguraba que realmente le ayudaría.

. ¿No vas a decir nada? –Arqueó una ceja, divertido.

. Necesito que me ayudes –Murmuró, sin saber si el otro pudo oírle o no –Yo... te buscaba... por eso me encontraste hace tres días

Duo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se vio a sí mismo tirado en el piso, totalmente mojado y entre los brazos del chico, que ahora sabía, se llamaba Heero.

. ¿A mí? –Le miró desconfiado -¿Te envió ÉL a buscarme? –Achicó los ojos, poniendo nervioso a Duo.

. N-No me ha enviado nadie... vengo por mi cuenta –Bajó del tejado de un salto, cayendo de pie al suelo a pesar de la altura.

. ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ayudarte? –Estas palabras hicieron temblar al príncipe.

. Yo... –Bajó la vista al no encontrar respuesta –Una corazonada, supongo...

. Ja –Heero volteó, dándole la espalda a Duo –Será mejor que vuelvas a tu mundo, pequeño

. Mi nombre no es pequeño, sino Duo –Miró desafiantemente la figura del chico. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba –Y recuerdo haberte dicho que no era un espíritu

Heero volteó otra vez a mirarle sorprendido a sus palabras. ¿Cómo era que recordaba eso? Se suponía que el hechizo que había puesto en él mientras dormía le haría olvidar lo ocurrido durante esos tres días para que así no le buscara… como lo hacía ahora.

. Por favor... ¡Ayúdame! –Tomó la muñeca del chico, como intentando evitar que se fuera de allí sin haberle escuchado –No quiero seguir siendo así...

Heero observaba atentamente los ojos ambarinos del de pelo largo, perdiéndose en esas gatunas obres hermosas y transparentes, que le demostraban sin ninguna dificultad toda su angustia.

. Voy a ayudarte como pueda, pero no te aseguro nada –Cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras el trenzado sonreía enormemente a las palabras...

Tsuzuku...

Keysie: Bueno, ahí estuvo el primer capitulo, que por fin me ha salido con más de 15 páginas (trocitos de papeles de colores y cintas comienzan a caer sobre Keysie) TT Es un logro TAN gratificante (Aplausos y gritos) Gracias (Mira a los lectores, que le miran fulminante) ¡A sí! Espero que les haya gustado leer esta locura que osé llamar "fanfic" porque la verdad es que me pareció tan cute la idea de transformar a Duo en neko que me puse a escribir así nada más... ¡Bue! Les pido, como siempre, que dejen reviews, que siempre estoy gustosa de recibir ¡Porque gracias a ustedes y a ellos yo puedo levantarme cuando tropiezo!.

**Keysie Maxwell**

'**Tus sueños son las alas que te ayudarán a volar'**


End file.
